rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Bogwandi's Journal
Went off to go find ruins in the northwest and ran into two Hobgoblins and a bird, they proved to be easy to deal with and were killed easily. Found ruins and entered through a back entrance, got into a fight with two skeletons that used magic, Chet and I were slightly injured during the fight and we decided it was best to head back to town rather than pushing deeper in the ruins. When coming back to town at night we noticed a three horned beast that walked on four legs, we were able to sneak around it but it would be wise to avoid this creatures in the future until we know more about them. Decided to return to the ruined temple to hopefully fully explore it, got attack by some bandits on the way there and took care of them. We raided their empty camp afterwards and continued onto the ruins; when there we started exploring and got into a fight with multiple skeletons, which didn't give us too much trouble. Found a trap door and went down to see what was there, found a room with chests and some armor stands with slightly rusted Plate Armor on them; continued on and got into a fight with two Orcs, after a long and difficult fight we killed them and decided to rest in the empty kitchen. We finished searching the ruined temple and eventually found four more Orcs in a cave in the basement, we also found two people who were captured by the Orcs it seems. After killing the Orcs we helped free the people and headed out of the basement and up to the surface; we decided to but ball bearings on the trap door to see if anyone enters the basement while we have been away. We headed back to town with these two people, had no issues while traveling and arrived safely. We were able to get a guild hall after talking to the count, we also learned that the count got a horrible headache about 3 weeks ago after a boat dropped off some more adventurers. Our Paladin helped with his headache and in thanks we were able to get a tent and a golden battleaxe, that i personally took, that we found out were enchanted after visiting the temple. Woke up after sleeping in the guild hall and decided to walk along the beach of the lake; while walking we met a mysterious creature that was wearing armor that looked like it was made from shells, it filled out some of our map but I do not know what it revealed. We then decided to continue on and suddenly we saw a head that looked like a snake peek out from the water, a few more heads popped up and what looked like a hydra started swimming towards us. During all of this most of us were backing away into the woods and heading back to town to escape this creature. DO NOT TRAVEL NEAR OR ON THE LAKE, IT IS A DEATH TRAP AND VERY DANGEROUS.Category:Journal